Creative
by stuckatschool
Summary: Inspired by the conversation Cobb has with Eames about Arthur's lack of creativity. Rated for suggestive situations.


**Thank you for all the reviews for my previous story! Here is something that came to me in the middle of the school day. **

**_Disclaimer: Why must i be reminded that i can never make Inception have more Ariadne and Arthur moments? *sigh* i own nothing. _**

The sound of a soft rain outside hitting the glass of the window soothed Ariadne like nothing else. Before, on days like this, she would perch herself on the window seat, wrap herself in her softest blanket, and sketch whatever her mind could create.  
Now, she cuddled closer to the warm body next to her, losing herself in the closeness of their bodies.  
**_ I may not ever leave this bed again_ **she thought to herself, sighing happily.  
Strong arms pulled her as close as they could and she felt a nose bury itself in her hair. She reached up and threaded her nimble fingers through dark wavy hair. Hair that was usually so tamed and controlled was now moving carelessly between her fingers.  
A thought suddenly popped into her head and she let out a soft giggle.  
" Hm?" a deep voice growled close to her ear.  
" Nothing, I was just thinking. . . ." she replied softy, nuzzling her nose to a spot just under his chin.  
A small eyebrow raise spoke an unasked question.  
" It's just. . . Eames."  
Arthur jolted away from her to get a good view of her face, unsure if he should take her seriously. She looked at him innocently.  
" That is a weird and disturbing thing to be thinking about when your in bed with me." he said in a cold voice.  
She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him suddenly, then pulled away.  
" Not like that! I was thinking of how he said that your not creative." she explained.  
He ran his thumb across her lips and shrugged.  
" I have no need to be creative. That's why we have you."  
She shook her head.  
" I think you're plenty creative. I mean, think of the first time you showed me the Penrose stair case! It was beautiful! And very imaginative." she said excitingly.  
" It was logic. Careful planning of each step to creating a looping structure that equaled a paradox. Logic." He said. She rolled her eyes.  
" No. It was you being creative."  
He sighed, but knew that this was a loosing argument. He kissed her forehead, before closing his eyes to enjoy the rest of this lazy day.  
Ariadne, however, had different plans. Before he could react, she had flipped herself on top of him, placing a hand on either side of his head to pin him in. Leaning down, she ghosted her lips over his, loving the quivering feeling that took over her whole body when his rich brown eyes opened slowly to stare into hers.  
" I don't know Arthur. . . . Those things you did last night were very creative in my opinion." she said, laughter in her voice.  
He gave a sly smile, before stretching his neck upwards, only to watch her pull away with a playful smirk.  
" Ah ah ah! You're going to have to think of another way to get a kiss from me." she said, before slipping out of bed carefully, the sheet wrapped around her form for modesty. She set her feet on the cool wooden floor and began to rise for the day, but as she started to walk towards the door, a sudden chill overtook her. She shriek, and spun on her heal to face the devious point man still lying in the bed.  
Only, now, he had a cocky smirk on his face, and a soft green sheet in his hand.  
" Arthur! That's not funny!" she yelled, scurrying toward the closet to grab something, ANYTHING, to cover her.  
His hand shot out and grabbed her waist, pulling her into the bed. Unfortunately, he(gasp!) miscalculated the force of her body hitting the bed, knocking them both to the ground.  
Ariadne scrambled for the sheet while her boyfriend was stunned from the fall.  
With the sheet firmly wrapped around her body, she laid next to him, breathing deep breaths from all the movement. The calming rain still pattered against the window, creating a sound that absorbed the room.  
Then the young architect began to giggle. Then laugh. Soon, her face was red and a never ending smile was spread across her face.  
Arthur soon could not contain himself and let out hearty chuckles along with her, pressing his face into her shoulder and letting his hot breath spread across her upper body.  
" I must say Arthur. That was embarrassingly fun." she got out between laughs.  
He stopped laughing and his face regained it's usual seldom expression, holding a certain softness that only appeared in times like this, where he could just be with this amazing girl without worry of jobs, or marks or the occasional inappropriate comment from a certain Brit.  
Her laughter slowly died down until she was silent, the loving smile still dancing on her lips. They stared at each other for what was hours to them but only two heartbeats to the rest of the world before they crashed into each other, fitting together like two different halves of the same whole.  
Arthur's hand roamed over her, memorizing her even though every part of her was burn forever into his mind. Without even a second thought, he lifted her up and dropped her into the bed, breaking away from her only long enough to watch as she gazed upwards at him, silently begging him to continue. A plea he _**happily**_ answered.

It was a foggy afternoon now, the rain just dissolving into a thin mist. The two dreamers stared up into the ceiling, wrapped up in each other. A slight rumbling sounded throughout the room. Ariadne sat up and, this time grabbing a long forgotten dress shirt from the ground, got up and stretched, letting her bones give out a satisfying crack.  
" Where are you going?" said a sleepy voice, weary from previous activities.  
" Food." was her simple answer.  
Right before she was going to head into the kitchen, she leaned in for one more kiss.  
" I must say, though. That was defiantly a creative way to get me into bed. Maybe you're not the stick in the mud Eames thinks you are." she said.  
He smirked at her.  
"Maybe not."

**Hm. Two stories in 2 days. I really must be hooked. ohhh well. **


End file.
